Planned Features
The following ideas and concepts are those considered for future updates. 0.8 Release is scheduled by the end of June 2018 * Nessus System ** Renamed from Kelar System ** Will be moved much farther form Kerbol ** Nessus III *** Elar - Dark planet with white patches of rock *** Ilo - Superhabitable Super-Kerbin with red plant life instead of green **** Eru - Small Dres-sized moon with faint rings **** Possibly another small moon *** Orus - Rocky super-Kerbin with large amounts of glaciation **** Might have rings **** Possibly an asteroid moon **** Possibly a small moon **** Aren - Duna-like moon of Orus *** Nessus IV * Kelaris System ** Kerbos '''will be upgraded to a late F-type star *** '''Ferno - A dark, hot mini-Jool orbiting close to Kerbos *** Byr '''- Hot, dark red gas giant **** '''Rhyo - A small volcanic moon *** Aurus - Warm, yellow gas planet **** Ladar - An Eve-like moon **** Thred - A hot desert moon **** Nirel - Rusty but airless moon of Aurus *** Sive - A Darwin IV analogue **** Veras - Boring Dres-like moon **** Ner '''- Boring Dres-like moon *** '''Laevo - Superhabitable "Gentle Giant" **** Sesin - A subhabitable yellowstone moon **** Arbor - Small alpine moon **** Thern - Subhabitable moon with water & life in the valleys, Duna-like terrain in the plateaus. *** Jove - A large, blue gas giant with 2 sets of rings. **** A small moon between the rings **** Phain will be resized/moved here/retextured **** Nyss - Icy thawing moon **** Olyn - Mottled icy moon **** Possibly an asteroid moon *** A trojan dwarf planet of Jove **** May resemble Irmin *** Lyrne '''- Will be retextured **** '''Tesyl *** Glacen - Small purple ice giant **** Nitrum '''- Moon with liquid nitrogen oceans * '''Kelnis System ** Complete rewrite of the planets based on new observations of the TRAPPIST-1 System * Methus - Rogue Planet ** Orbits around Karkua ** Gets both light from Karkua and The All * Kerbol System ** Neyn - Hyperion analogue ** Phoe - Phoebe analogue * Nova Kirbani System ** Vael will be colored darker ** Narath will be edited to have black vegetation on the surface and a red atmosphere ** Iain will have deposits of LqdHe3 on the surface ** Phain removed from Nova Kirbani System and moved to the Kerbos System * Novus - Planet on the other side of The All ** Orbited by Installation X * New Stars ** Kerulus - A Wolf-Rayet star ** Kera Kelinis - Tau Ceti analogue ** Keron I '- Procyon A analogue *** '''Keron I '- Procyon B analogue ** '''Kega- Vega analogue ** Kalaren - B-type star ** Kerim - Ross 128 analogue ** Kapet - Kapetyn's Star analogue ** Korvin ''' - Luhman 16 A analogue *** '''Kurvin - Luhman 16 B analogue ** Karb - Carbon star ** Nerus - O-type star - AE Aurigae analogue ** Neseb I - G-type star *** Neseb II - G-type star ** N-1 - Stellar mass black hole *** Neros - Small F-type star orbiting close to Norkan *** Neragel - Pulsar orbiting far from Norkan ** Nerin '''- A K-type star *** '''Nires - A brown dwarf ** Nelion - F-type star ** K22 - M-type star *** K23 - M-type star ** Kalaren ** Neserus I - Triple M-dwarf star system *** Neserus II *** Neserus III ** Neol - M-dwarf ** Neron - M-dwarf ** More stellar analogues * Parts ** 2.5m plasma aerospike engine ** 3.75m plasma engine ** A buzzard collector for LqHe3 *** Will work on all existing gas giants and stars as of 0.8 ** A 7.5m spherical tank *** Will have tweakscale compatibility to allow for shrinking * More Custom Sciencedefs ** Vern ** Alnym ** Voln ** Jeln ** Misma ** Etim ** Teyth ** Rheya ** Ceth ** Klip ** Aquel ** Mesmo ** Aras ** Rix ** Jes ** Nil ** Mer ** Ernes ** Nisc ** Phal ** Dolis ** Iave ** Uk ** Olve ** Ilen ** Kerman's Star ** Nisme ** Irmin ** Aryl ** Kilise ** Vesp ** Umnyl ** Nian ** Im ** Thes ** Nyla ** Char ** Kiro ** Kerlanes ** Kerulum ** Kelaris ** Kirlim ** Kerbos ** Kirnel ** Ferno ** Aurus ** Kelnis ** Ora ** Irke ** Nelvem ** Telim ** Kirimo ** Kereksus ** Kerelus ** Kalaren ** Nabin ** Kerim ** Korvin ** Kurvin ** Xeran ** Kereva ** Byr ** Ike ** Laevo ** Nessus I ** Nessus II ** Nessus III ** Nessus IV ** More sciencedefs for DMagic Orbital Science * Visuals ** Custom groundscattering to the Kerolon System *** More trees on Rilna, for example ** KS3P compatibility ** Bioluminescence on Taythe ** Return of lightning ** Updated star flares ** Improved clouds * Compatibility ** Planets in compatible planet packs will be moved to other stars ** Better compatibility with GPP *** GPP stars renamed to Kiro and Krannus ** Compatibility with GPO *** Planets will appear around a K-Type star named Kilise ** Compatibility with OPM *** OPM planets will be around a young blue star named Kerlanes ** Compatibility with Extrasolar *** Would be implemented by the creator of Extrasolar *** Planets might orbit Kerman's Star or an entirely new star * Bug Fixes and Improvements 0.9 Release is scheduled before the end of 2018 * Korlon System ** Current ideas are suggestions and are subject to change ** Will have at least 1 planet ** Possibly one dying planet (overheating, oceans receding, moving out of the habitable zone). ** Possibly one thawing planet (ice melting, oceans forming, moving into the habitable zone). ** Probably one very large gas giant in a chaotic orbit. *** Might have moons * Nerin System ** Planets around Nerin ** Nires *** Planets/moons around Nires * Nelion System ** Current ideas are suggestions and are subject to change ** Iress - A Chthonian lava/diamond planet *** This planet would be very hard to reach and land on, but extremely science rich. ** Planet with a large impact crater filled with molten rock *** Has large rings and a moon forming out of them *** Possibly a small moon, remnant of the impact ** Hetoo *** Clorum '''- Chlorinated moon of Hetoo ** Planet with bacterial life *** A few moons ** Possibly a large G-Class world *** A few moons ** Possibly a Hypat-like world *** A couple moons * '''Kormin System ** Orp - Small, moon-sized inner planet similar to stock Minmus ** An outer planet * Kerbol System ** Possibly more moons around Hypat ** Possibly a Bennu analogue ** An optional Red Jool * Kerbos System ** Biome maps * Nessus System ** Biome maps * More bodies near The All * More Custom Sciencedefs ** All currently existing bodies as of 0.7 will be finished at this point (excluding The All and The Creator) * Lore implementation ** More pyramids ** Possibly lore pieces found at the pyramids. * Bug Fixes and Improvements 1.0 Release unknown * Full lore implementation. ** All pyramids implemented and all parts of the story in * All celestial bodies more or less finished. * Official release. * Bug Fixes and Imrovements * All Custom Sciencedefs More or Less Finished Post-1.0 * Maybe an expansion pack * Bug fixes and improvements. * ? Considerations * An option to move KSC to another habitable planet. *Unlikely* ** Would require a total rewrite of the science values so (if added) would not be for a while. * Custom re-scale configurations (Sigma Dimensions) *Confirmed* * Kerbalism compatibility *Likely* ** Limited because of magnetosphere directions but once made compatible it will be added * New solar systems *Unlikely after 1.0* * More moons for Hypat *Confirmed* * Compatibility with more planet packs *Confirmed* * Full implementation of the Lore *Confirmed* * Additions to the Kerbol System *Unlikely after moons of Hypat and asteroids* * Additions to the Nova Kirbani System *Possible but only a couple A-Class bodies* * New entire star system ideas submitted by non-developers *Unlikely but certain planets might be added* * New planet ideas submitted by non-developers *Likely* * Parts able to mine Liquid Helium 3 from gas giants *Possibly* * A Gargantua System analogue *Possibly* Inconsiderable (Please Read Before Requesting Features) * Replacing the home system with other planet packs. (If you want this then ask the other planet pack to write a compatibility patch for this). * Compatibility with RSS * For the last time, replacing or changing KSS Basic (the Kerbol System) in any way to resemble stock KSP will never happen! ''If anything, being unsatisfied with the changes made is an insult to the developers. If you do not like the upgraded Kerbol System (an ''integral part of the character of KSS) then do not use the mod. * Non-analogues to the Kerbol System (except for moons of Hypat) * Lore compatibility with other planet packs. KSS will not be dependent with other planet pack mods. * Analogue for Nemesis Dropped Features * Completely re-textured Kerbin ** Texture will be used for a different planet * Eran, a moon of Rilna ** Was added in 0.5 but dropped in 0.6 ** StarCrusher96 felt it didn't fit KSS well enough Category:Helpful